Die Schwalbe
by Sylvestris
Summary: Snape schiesst den Vogel ab und ganz Hogwarts darf sich wundern
1. Die Schwalbe

Ein dunkel gewandeter Mann hatte sich in eine Seitengasse verdrückt und äugte verstohlen zurück. Dieser verdammte Auror, was musste er auch ständig hinter ihm herschleichen?

Das gab dem Tränkemeister sehr zu denken. War das einer der Strassen-Patrouillen, welche verdächtige Personen aufgriffen?

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Nein dann wäre er längst überwältigt worden und sässe beim Verhör. Es könnte aber auch ein Todesserkollege sein, der ihn kontaktieren sollte. Eigentlich war die Zeitspanne der Verfolgung bereits für alle normalen Gründe übertrieben.

Der Bursche ging eben an der Seitengasse vorbei und liess Snape zusammenzucken. Ein schicker Smoking, Lederschuhe, ein Cape aus edlem Stoff, nein, er kannte den Mann nicht. Aber sein Gesicht, dieser suchende, leicht verzweifelte Blick. Oh Gott! Das war hoffentlich keiner von diesen männlichen Strassenschwalben, die neuerdings die Innenstadt bevölkerten.

Snape verdrückte sich immer weiter in die Dunkelheit der Gasse, bis er an eine Türe gelangte. Das Schloss zu knacken war schnell erledigt und schon verschwand der Tränkemeister durch den Hintereingang in eines der Häuser.

Hm, komisches Etablissement, dachte er beim Umgucken. Wo bin ich hier gelandet?

Bevor er von den Menschen, die er hinter einem dicken Vorhang gedämpft sprechen hörte, erwischt wurde, suchte sich der unfreiwillige Einbrecher einen unauffälligen Unterschlupf. Diesen fand er hinter einer weiteren Tür, auf der das Symbol für Männertoiletten angebracht war. Eine gute Idee, befand Snape. Hier konnte er eine Weile warten und später unbemerkt wieder verschwinden. Wie er so im Waschraum vor den Toiletten stand, hörte er Schritte näher kommen. Verdammt! Die Schwalbe war ihm doch nicht etwa gefolgt? Rasch hüpfte er auf den Klosettdeckel und schob die Türe seines Toilettenabteils zu. Keine Sekunde zu früh, schon betrat jemand den Raum, räuspert sich und fragt dann mit sanfter Stimme: „Sir, sind Sie vielleicht hier?"

Hau ab, du Depp! Niemand da, sieht man doch!, fluchte Severus innerlich.  
Der Kerl tat ihm diesen Gefallen aber nicht. Im Gegenteil, er musste wohl auch aufs Klo. Die Schritte kamen auf die Toilettenabteile zu und der Tränkemeister hielt den Atem an.

Klack!

Fast wäre Snape von seinem Klo gefallen, so erleichtert war er über den Umstand, dass sein Verfolger wohl zwei Toiletten weiter drüben Platz genommen hatte.

Jetzt oder nie! Ab durch die Mitte! Während der Mann sein Geschäft verrichtete, schlicht sich Snape auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Raum. Kaum auf dem Korridor angelangt, wurde er von Klatschen und Begeisterungsrufen abgelenkt. Was war denn da vorne los? Vorsichtig schlich er sich zu dem Vorhang und schob ihn etwas zur Seite.

Der dicke Stoff war an Stelle einer Türe angebracht und dahinter befand sich ein dunkler Saal, an dessen Wand ein überdimensionales Bild zu sehen war. Hier lief etwas Ähnliches wie ein Fernsehfilm und doch irgendwie anders.

Eben begann eine junge Chinesin in blauem Gewand vor dem Hausherrn des chinesischen Palastes zu tanzen. Während ein Dutzend andere Frauen am Rande das Saales mit Glöckchen, Harfen und kleinen Trommeln musizierten, sang der Mann mit der Tänzerin im Duett. Warum der Mann dabei auf dem Boden sitzen blieb, war Snape unklar. Nun ja, das Ganze war chinesisch ausgelegt, da musste er als Engländer nicht alles verstehen.

Der heimliche Beobachter liess sein Blick zu den anwesenden Menschen schweifen. Oh, alles Muggel, welche auf einer Tribüne vor der grossen Leinwand sassen, und wie gebannt auf das Geschehen starrten.

Tanzen, was war da schon Spannendes dabei, fragte sich Severus und wollte sich abwenden.

Doch genau da wechselte die Szene. Die Tänzerin trug nun ein pastellrosa Kleid, an dessen Ärmeln lange, schmale Tücher angenäht waren. Auch der Tanzstiel änderte sich von langsam und langweilig, zu spannungsgeladen und actionreich.

Obwohl die Tänzerin als blind angekündigt wurde, schlug sie während des Tanzes in vorgegebener Reihenfolge auf die kleinen Trommeln an den Wänden. Trotz all ihrer Kunst und Eleganz, war Zuschauen wohl doch nicht so ungefährlich. Plötzlich fetzte die Frau ihre langen Tücher zielgenau durch den Saal, benutzte sie als verlängerten Arm und ´griff´ sich das Schwert des überraschten Mannes. Dieser konnte gerade noch ihrem heimtückischen Angriff ausweichen.

„Faszinierend", murmelte Snape und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Alles um sich herum vergessend, beobachtete er gespannt den ungleichen Kampf zwischen der Tänzerin, welche später als Spionin der „Flying Daggers" entlarvt wurde, und dem angegriffenen Mann, einem Offizier der chinesischen Armee. Snape wurde so einer der vielen Zuschauer, welche den Fortgang der Geschichte auf der Kinoleinwand verfolgten.

Dann, als anscheinend die Pause der Vorführung eingeläutet wurde, räusperte sich jemand neben dem Tränkemeister: „Hm, Sir."

Severus schrak zusammen. Nein! Bitte nicht! Die Schwalbe! Die hatte er völlig vergessen. Snape versuchte den Typ einfach zu ignorieren.

„Sir?", begann dieser schon wieder und dann spürte Severus eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Dieser aufdringliche Trottel, was wollte er überhaupt von ihm?

„Sir, ich denke, Sie vermissen etwas", raunte ihm der Mann mit sanfter Stimme zu. „Etwas, das ich Ihnen geben möchte."

Jetzt reicht es aber! Ich will nichts von dir! So erboste sich der Angesprochene. Verärgert drehte er sich um und funkelte sein Gegenüber an. „Was?"

Der Mann im Smoking, welcher vor ihm stand, lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Hier, das hier gehört doch Ihnen." In der Hand hielt er das persönliche Notizbuch von Snape, welches diesem wohl aus dem Umhang gefallen war.

Perplex starrte Severus sein Gegenüber an. „Danke, das habe ich noch gar nicht bemerkt", brachte er schliesslich hervor. „Das Buch ist mir wichtig und ich bin froh, dass ich es wieder habe. Kann ich mich für Ihre Mühen erkenntlich zeigen?" Er hielt dabei die Hand auf, um sein Buch entgegen zu nehmen. Der Finder winkte aber bei dem Angebot einer Belohnung beschämt ab. „Bitte lassen Sie Ihre Geldbörse stecken. Aber über eine Einladung zu einem Drink würde ich mich freuen."

Demonstrativ langsam übergab der Mann Snape sein Eigentum, wobei er mit beiden Händen sekundenlang das Buch und Severus' Finger umschloss.

„Ich spürte schon auf der Strasse, dass Sie eine interessante Persönlichkeit sind. Als ich dann Ihre Widmung an das Fühlen der wahren Leidenschaft in Ihrem Buch las, sah ich meine Ahnung bestätigt."

Verdutzt entzog der Tränkemeister ihm seine Hand und fragt sich, wie der Herr, der sich nun als Maurice Rude vorstellte, seine Widmung an die Leidenschaft des Tränkebrauens wohl auslegte. Da Mister Rude kein Geld annehmen wollte, entsprach er eben dessen Wunsch nach einem Drink. Nur sah er sich nun vor einem anderen Problem. Zur nächste Schenke, die er kannte, war es ein ganzes Stück zu laufen. Dennoch schlug er vor: „Wie wäre es mit der Weinhalle Ivy Oak? Unter Kennern beliebt und ..."

„Ah, ich mag nicht so grosse Räume. Ein kleines, gemütliches Lokal reicht völlig. Kommen Sie, es gibt da eine nette Bar, gleich nebenan", entgegnete Maurice mit sanfter Stimme. Und schon legte er einen Arm um den Tränkemeister, um ihn eben dorthin zu geleiten. Severus sah nervös den anderen Zuschauern nach, die wieder in den Kinosaal gingen. Verdammt! Irgendwie hatte Snape das erschreckende Gefühl, doch an jemand vom anderen Ufer geraten zu sein.


	2. Geschüttelt, nicht gerührt

**2. Geschüttelt, nicht gerührt**

Der Tränkemeister runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als sie das sichere Kino verliessen und in das abgeschiedene Lokal gegenüber wechselten. Für eine Bordsteinschwalbe war der mysteriöse Herr zu adrett angezogen und Geld hatte er auch ausgeschlagen. War er, Severus, übervorsichtig? Sah er hinter allem eine Gefahr? Verwirrt beäugte er seinen Begleiter, wusste aber immer noch nicht recht, was er von Maurice halten sollte. Nachdem er sich von dessen Arm an seiner Taille befreit und die leise quietschenden Türflügel des Lokals aufgestossen hatte, fand er sich in einem rustikalen und sehr gemütlichen Pub wieder.

Der Bartresen und die Bestuhlung davor waren in dunkelgemasertem Holz gehalten. Die Stimmung war geruhsam, keiner der Anwesenden warf interessierte Blicke auf Snape und es gab auch keine kuschelnden Pärchen, die sich in den Ecken herumdrückten. Keiner der Männer hier schien den Tränkemeister weiter zu beachten. So beruhigt, lächelte er seinem Begleiter zu und fragte ihn, was er denn gerne trinken möge. Inzwischen waren die beiden Herren bis zum Tresen gelangt und wurden vom Barkeeper begrüsst.

„Aber nicht doch hier, auf den hohen Barhockern", wies Mister Rude die gewählte Sitzgelegenheit zurück. „Steve wird uns die Drinks und einen Snack auch im Kaminsaal nebenan servieren."

Dass Barkeeper Steve nun Maurice zuzwinkerte und nickte, gefiel Severus nicht. Heckten die beiden etwas aus? Doch da der Barmann sich an das Getränke mixen machte und Mister Rude nun zum Nebenzimmer schritt, folgte er seinem eingeladenen Gast misstrauisch. Überraschenderweise wirkte der Raum nicht zwielichtig. Eher wie ein heimeliges Wohnzimmer mit bequemen Sesseln, kleinen Salontischen und einem Kaminfeuer, dessen Wärme die gemütliche Atmosphäre abrundete.

Dieses hin und her seiner Gefühle machte Snape ganz wirr und unsicher. So legte er seinen Umhang ab und liess sich neben seinem Begleiter auf einem dunkelgrünen Polstersessel nieder. Rude schmunzelte nur und legte sachte seine Hand auf Snapes Arm. „Ist Ihnen nicht gut? Möchten Sie ein Glas Wasser?", erkundigte er sich fürsorglich.

Severus blickte zu den anderen Gästen, die sich ein paar Tische weiter angeregt unterhielten und brauchte einen Moment, um sich auf die Frage zu besinnen. „Nein, es geht schon." Erst mit Verzögerung zog er seinen Arm unter der Hand weg, doch wo sollte er sich nun abstützen? Wenn er seine Hand auf die Sessellehne legen wollte, so müsste er ... Nein, das kam gar nicht in Frage, dass er seine Hand auf die seines Gegenübers legte. Dessen sanfte und so beruhigende Stimme machte ihn unsicher genug. Zum Glück kam nun Steve und brachte ihnen die bestellten Drinks. So nahm Mister Rude seine Hand selbst von der Sessellehne und beide waren von der seltsamen, knisternden Spannung vorerst abgelenkt.

Zu den Cocktails wurden ihnen kleine Canapes serviert und als leise Musik gespielt wurde, lehnte sich Snape entspannt zurück. Es war gar nicht mal so übel hier. Nur wenige Leute, ein gut gemixter Drink, kein Lärm und sein Notizbuch hatte er auch wieder. Während er an seinem Cocktail nippte, musterte er seine Zufallsbekanntschaft. Wenn man den schlanken Gentleman mal ohne Vorurteile ansah, war er eigentlich ein sympathischer Mensch. Der Seitenscheitel seiner braunen Haare und die schwungvolle Strähne, welche ihm leicht in die Stirn fiel, wie auch die hellgrauen Augen mit diesem tiefgründigen Blick, gaben Rude ein reifes, seriöses Aussehen.

Im Großen und Ganzen wirkte sein Gast absolut nicht bedrohlich oder aggressiv.

Die zuvorkommende, überfreundliche Art entsprach wahrscheinlich seinem Charakter und war nichts Verwerfliches. Seine Gesellschaft war sicher angenehmer als die eines Todesserkollegen oder eines nervigen Schülers.

So in Gedanken versunken, merkte er nicht, dass er sich schon das zweite Glas mit Hochprozentigem genehmigte.

„An was denken Sie gerade?", erkundigte sich Rude und lehnte sich neugierig zu dem Tränkemeister hinüber. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen und beeilte sich eine unverfängliche Antwort zu geben. „An ... an die Künste, die es braucht, um solche guten Cocktails zu mixen. Und an den guten Geschmack, mit dem dieser kleine Saal eingerichtet wurde."

„Danke für das Kompliment", sagte Rude zu Severus' Verblüffung. „Ich bin Innenarchitekt und habe mitgeholfen dieses Pub zu gestalten." Der Sprecher fasste Snape bei der Schulter und machte ihn dann auf Feinheiten der Kaminkonstruktion aufmerksam, welche die Wärme gleichmässig im Raum verteilten. Severus folgte den Ausführungen des Architekten mit Interesse. Dass dessen Hand immer noch auf seiner Schulter ruhte, nahm er nur am Rande wahr. Einen weiteren Drink und eine Diskussion über schalldämmende Massnahmen in grossen Räumen später, machten sie sich über die leckeren Häppchen her. So köstlich die Snacks auch waren, so gross war der Schreck, als im vorderen Teil des Pubs plötzlich ein Dutzend Auroren hereinplatzten und eine Razzia ankündigten.

Die magischen Ordnungshüter standen natürlich kurz danach auch im Kaminsaal und sahen sich nach Verdächtigen um. Snape, der erschrocken aufgesprungen war, machte einen Schritt zurück und versuchte sich unauffällig hinter Mister Rude zu verstecken. Verdammt, das hatte ihm noch gefehlt! Wenn jetzt einer seinen Arm kontrollierte, wäre ihm ein unangenehmes Verhör gewiss. Noch während er einen Ausweg aus der sich anbahnenden Katastrophe suchte, spürte Snape zwei Arme, die sich um seinen Nacken schlangen.

Er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch eine bekannte Stimme sprach leise: „Tanzen Sie! Es läuft gerade ein Musikstück, das für einen langsamen Tanz wunderbar passt."

Überrumpelt blickte Severus auf Maurice, der ihn immer noch umschlungen hielt und tanzend von den lauernden Auroren wegdrehte. Notgedrungen fügte sich der Tränkemeister, gab sich der Umarmung seines vermeintlich schwulen Tanzpartners hin und duldete auch dessen Hand auf seinem Po. So sahen die beiden zwischen den nun tanzenden Paaren so unauffällig aus, dass sich die magische Polizei täuschen liess. Ein Schwulenpub mit gemischter Kundschaft, nichts weiter. Während im Toilettenbereich des Lokals ein sich wehrender Mann als Todesser entlarvt und verhaftet wurde, wurden die Gäste im Kaminsaal unbehelligt ihrem Tanzvergnügen überlassen.

Eng an Maurice geschmiegt, harrte Severus in der unmöglichen Situation aus. Jetzt war er sicher, er lag in den Armen eines ´Warmen Bruders´ und konnte sich nicht einmal wehren. Wobei der Mann seine hilflose Lage gar nicht ausnutzte. Er spürte wohl die Hand auf seinem Hintern, aber er wurde nicht begrabscht, wie er es bei einem anderen Pärchen sah. Auch die Umarmung war nur leicht, nicht beherrschend oder gar zwingend. Severus hätte sich jederzeit mühelos zurückziehen können. Kaum waren die Auroren weg, liess Maurice Rude ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Verwirrt blieb Snape stehen und sah seinen Tanzpartner an. Hatte er es sich anders überlegt oder startete gleich zum Frontalangriff? Rude musste sich wegen dem Gesichtsausdruck von Snape das Lachen verkneifen. „Ihr Tanzstil ist klasse, aber im Verheimlichen Ihrer Gefühle müssen Sie noch besser werden."

„Was bitte?", fragte Severus perplex. Beide setzten sich wieder hin und dann erklärte Rude: „Dass die Auroren für Sie ein Problem darstellen, das war offensichtlich. Auch dass Sie eine Annäherung, wie beim Tanz eben, nicht so schätzen war klar. Warum Sie den Auroren ausweichen, ist Ihre Sache. Aber was genau Sie in meine Person alles hinein interpretieren, das dürfen Sie mir gerne erklären."

Jetzt wurde Severus etwas verlegen. „Ich dachte, ich meinte ... ich weiss eben nicht ... Sagen Sie, sind Sie ein ´Warmer Bruder´?"

„Nein." Rude schüttelte lachend den Kopf und meinte dann: „Ich bin kein ´Warmer Bruder´, wie Sie es nennen. Aber jemand, der diese Neigung respektiert und ein gutes Einvernehmen unter Bekanntschaften schätzt. Ich suche keine innige Beziehung zu einem Mann, sondern nur einen Herrn mit gleichen Interessen, um eine nette Unterhaltung zu führen und einen schönen Abend bei einem Drink zu verbringen."

Snape holte tief Luft und analysierte. „Also, die Vorstufe eines solchen ´Bruders´?"

„Nein, Severus", sprach Maurice ihn nun mit dem Vornamen, welchen er in dem Notizbuch des Tränkemeisters gelesen hatte, an. „Ich werde Sie nicht zu Anzüglichkeiten und zum Austausch körperlicher Zärtlichkeiten verführen. Ich weiss eine freundschaftliche Geste von einem intimen Streicheln noch zu unterscheiden. Sie doch hoffentlich auch?"

Der Angesprochene blickte auf die Hand, welche ihm Rude zur Demonstration auf die Schulter legte. „Ja, ich denke schon", murmelte er betreten. Das war vielleicht ein Abend! Die Gefühlsachterbahn mit dem ständig wiederkehrenden Zweifel, brachten ihn mehr aus dem Konzept als ein Flirt mit einer Dame es getan hätte.


	3. Gegen alle Widerstände

Gegen alle Widerstände

Mister Rude machte es sich in seinem Polstersessel bequem und beobachtete den Tränkemeister bei seiner Analyse der Situation. Dessen Gesichtsmimik verriet ihm mehr als Snape sich bewusst war.

„Sie werden immer interessanter, je länger der Abend dauert", meinte der Architekt nach langem Schweigen. Severus' Augenbrauen ruckten hoch und er sah sein Gegenüber alarmiert an. „Interessant, ich? Im Gegenzug wird der Umgang mit Ihrer Person immer anstrengender", rutschte es dem Schwarzhaarigen heraus.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Rudes Lippen als er meinte: „Ein erstes Stückchen Offenheit und es war gar nicht mal so schlimm. Bitte erklären Sie doch, warum Sie mich als anstrengend empfinden, es wird sie sicher erleichtern."

Der Tränkemeister reagierte zuerst mit seinem berühmten stechenden Blick, der einschüchternd wirken sollte. Doch bei Rude schien sein Blick die Wirkung vollkommen zu verfehlen. Der Mann beobachtete Snape interessiert, nippte gelassen an seinem Drink und wartete ruhig ab. Severus wurde zunehmend unsicherer, weil er einfach nicht mehr wusste, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

„Sie ... Ihre Person ... wie Sie auf mich reagieren, Sie verwirren mich", gestand er schliesslich und senkte den Blick. „Sind Sie beruflich neben Architekt auch noch Seelendetektiv?"

Der Angesprochene musste einmal mehr Schmunzeln. „Nein, ich bin kein Seelendetektiv. Sagen wir, ich bin einfach ein guter Menschenkenner, der etwas mehr Wert auf Offenheit legt als Sie, Severus. Ich darf Sie doch so nennen?"

Wieder erntete Rude einen empörten Blick für seine Dreistigkeit, doch dann nickte der Tränkemeister und gab seine Zustimmung. Er wusste nicht warum, aber bei diesem Mann schienen alle Regeln seines gewohnten Alltags keine Rolle mehr zu spielen. Es war egal, dass er ein Todesser war, egal, dass er als Zauberer in einem Muggelpub sass, und egal, dass er ständig Misstrauen gegenüber den Anwesenden hegte. Denn als er sich wieder absichernd im Raum umsah, lachte Maurice leise. „Es wird Sie hier niemand mit der Lupe angucken, Severus. Sehen Sie, die Leute, ob nun Magier oder nicht, kümmern sich nur um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten und beachten Sie nicht mal mit einem zweiten Blick."

„Ich ... ehm, ja ...", murmelte Snape vor sich hin. Da war wieder diese sanfte Stimme, diese Ruhe und Gelassenheit, welche sein Gesprächspartner ausstrahlte. „Ich weiss nicht, was ich von Ihnen halten soll. Sie reagieren ganz anderes auf meine Art, als die anderen Leute, mit denen ich sonst zu tun habe. Und ... und ich weiss auch gar nicht, warum ich Ihnen das jetzt erzähle."

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Rude darauf antwortete, wie wenn er Snape Zeit geben wollte, sich seine Aussage zu verinnerlichen und seine Unsicherheit etwas abzulegen.

„Vielleicht", meinte er dann, „weil Sie mir das sagen möchten? Weil Sie mit jemandem reden wollen und bisher nicht konnten?"

Snape starrte den Sprecher an. „Wer. Sind. Sie?", verlangte er, um Fassung ringend, zu wissen. Das wurde ja immer unheimlicher, denn er empfand statt Angst und Misstrauen immer mehr Faszination gegenüber dem Auftreten dieses Architekten.

„Ich bin", begann Maurice, „jemand der Ihnen zuhört, Severus. Sie dürfen auch ausführlicher über sich und Ihre Wünsche sprechen, ohne nach jedem zweiten Satz die Luft anzuhalten. Sie können Nichts falsch machen."

Snape sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Ich gebe es auf, Sie einschätzen zu wollen. So jemandem wie Ihnen bin ich noch nie begegnet. - Ich bin Lehrer an einer Magierschule und würde meine Räumlichkeiten dort gerne etwas - wie sagt man? - bequemer gestalten, etwas individueller eben." Nach dieser Aussage wartete er ruhig ab, wie Rude darauf reagieren würde.

„Aha, ein Zauberer also, mit persönlichen Ansprüchen, die er aber nicht anzubringen wagte. Warum eigentlich? Dürfen Sie in der Schule Ihre Privaträume nicht nach eigenen Wünschen gestalten?"

Wenn Snape nicht ohnehin längst aus dem Konzept geraten war, dann wäre er es nun ganz sicher. Sein Gegenüber nahm ihn freundlich an, egal wie er sich auch äusserte. „Nein, wir dürfen schon, aber ich wollte nichts von mir preisgeben und so habe ich eben ..." Mitten im Satz stockte er und sah Rude neugierig an. „Sagen Sie mal, sind Sie auch Zauberer oder wissen sie nur von der magischen Welt, so wie die anderen hier Anwesenden auch? Wenn Sie selbst zaubern können, würden Sie mir vielleicht bei der Umgestaltung meiner Wohnung behilflich sein?"

Statt einer Antwort lachte Maurice fröhlich. „Bravo, gratuliere und auch danke für Ihr Vertrauen."

Snape verschwieg, dass die Plauderei mit Maurice ihm immer mehr zu Gefallen begann. So nahm er auch das Angebot zum Du ohne Widerstreben an.

Als der Architekt bat, die Wohnung die er umändern sollte, doch einmal anschauen zu dürfen, da lud ihn der Tränkemeister zu sich nach Hogwarts ein. „Einverstanden Maurice, machen wir es so wie du sagtest. Dann können wir meine Pläne und deren Umsetzung gleich vor Ort besprechen."

Die beiden Männer standen auf, bestätigten ihre Verabredung mit einem kräftigen Händedruck und vereinbarten auch den Ort, an dem Severus Maurice abholen wollte.

Wenig später betrat der Tränkemeister beschwingt die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts und eilte leise vor sich hin summend durch die Korridore in seine Gemächer. Mister Filch, auf seinem nächtlichen Kontrollgang, sah ihm überrascht nach und tauschte dann irritiert einen Blick mit seiner Katze Mrs. Norris. Ein Snape, der sang und gar ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte?


	4. Ränkeschmied und Tränkemeister

Die Bettdecke raschelte und Severus sah sich missmutig in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Düstere graue Wände, die meist aus rohbehauenem Stein bestanden. War es nicht auch kühl und feucht hier unten? Erst unter der Dusche wurde seine Laune etwas besser. Seine Zufallsbekanntschaft und das Gespräch mit dem schwer einzuschätzenden Mister fielen ihm wieder ein. Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er noch nie Besuch gehabt, den er als nett bezeichnen würde. Lucius und Konsorten waren ruppig, aalglatt und gefährlich und die Schüler lästig, wenn sie seinen Feierabend störten. Dann war noch Albus, der ihn in letzter Zeit vergeblich zu absonderlichen Beschäftigungen hatte überreden wollen. In wallendem Gewand schritt Snape langsam aus seiner Wohnung auf den Korridor hinaus. Vor ihm her schwebten ein Pergament und eine Feder. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle diktierte er der Feder alle Ideen für die Gestaltung des Abends und Vorschläge, welche ihm für eine Diskussion mit Maurice einfielen. Er freute sich immer mehr auf den bevorstehenden Besuch und lächelte vor sich hin. Völlig in Gedanken versunken, bog er um eine Ecke und ging fast zu Boden. Ein paar Schüler hatten herumgealbert und tollten durch die Gänge, so dass Severus nun zur Seite taumelte und sich in den Armen einer Ritterrüstung wiederfand. Die Gruppe Gryffindors hielt den Atem an, als sie sah, wen sie fast zu Fall gebracht hatten. Der Schreck der ganzen Schule kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um Neville, Penelope und Dennis Creevey, sondern rückte rasch von der klappernden Rüstung ab und strich sein Gewand glatt. Dann untersuchte er kritisch das heruntergefallene Pergament und meinte: „Ja, das passt wunderbar. Diese Variante wird ihm sicher gefallen."

Verdutzt blicken ihm die Schüler nach und hörten nur noch, wie er im Weitergehen der Feder befahl, eine Londoner Adresse auf den Umschlag zu schreiben.

Es waren nicht nur die Schüler, die über den Zaubertranklehrer staunten, welcher vergass, Punkte abzuziehen. Auch Minerva schubste während des Frühstücks Dumbledore an. „Albus, hat Snape jetzt wirklich schon zum dritten Mal Zucker genommen, um seinen Kaffee zu süssen? Irgendwie wirkte er heute sonderbar verträumt."

Albus sah nicht von seinem Teller auf, als er antwortete: „Ich habe einen alten Bekannten gebeten sich des einsamen Tränkemeisters etwas anzunehmen. Nun, so wie Severus heute wirkt, scheinen die beiden sich gestern Abend getroffen zu haben."

MacGonagall schnappte überrascht nach Luft und sah dann zu Snape, der einen Brief sorgfältig in einen Umschlag steckte und sich dann zur Eulerei aufmachte.

„Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa mit einem Mann verkuppeln?", fragte sie empört.

„Für wen hältst du mich, Minerva?", schmunzelte der Schulleiter amüsiert. „Unser Tränkemeister sollte nur seiner Freizeit etwas mehr Inhalt geben. Passende Gesellschaft zuweilen tut ihm da sicher gut."

Die Verwandlungslehrerin blickt nun noch entrüsteter, doch enthielt sich eines weiteren Kommentars über die intriganten Machenschaften des Direktors.

Wenig später begann unten in den Kerkergewölben des Schlosses der Unterricht in Zaubertränke. Kaum hatten sich die Schüler gesetzt, kam der Professor herein marschiert und entzündete sämtliche Fackeln, die vorhanden waren. Es war noch nie so hell in dem Klassenzimmer gewesen wie jetzt. Dann verzauberte Snape eine Kreide so, dass sie nun das Rezept eines Stärkungstrankes an die Tafel schrieb. „Ihr könnt drei Mitschüler bestimmen, welche die korrekten Zutaten in der nötigen Menge für alle aus dem Zutatenlager holen. Vorbereitet und kleingeschnitten wird hier auf dem langen Tisch. Es wird kein Feuer unter einem Kessel entfacht, bevor nicht alle Inhaltsstoffe korrekt zurechtgelegt sind. Für das Vorbereiten, das Brauen und das Auskühlen habt ihr eine Stunde Zeit."

Gelassen setzte er sich dann auf seinen Stuhl am Lehrertisch, schlug die Beine übereinander und studierte ein Buch. Der langhaarige Lehrer wirkte, als überwache er die Arbeiten der Schüler gar nicht. Etwas zögerlich machten sie sich ans Werk.

Bald waren ein Dutzend Zauberlehrlinge an dem Tisch damit beschäftigt, die Zutaten herzurichten. Flüsternd unterhielten sie sich über das komische Verhalten des Professors und ob sie die Kräuter alle auf den gleich Haufen legen sollten.

„Krötenschenkel werden längs geschnitten. Adonis vernalis darf nie in rohem Zustand mit Digitalis purpurea in Berührung kommen. Beides gehört sauber getrennt, bevor ihr es in den Kessel gebt. Holt euch neues Kraut und passt verdammt noch mal besser auf!", schnarrte Snape wütend, ohne den Blick von seinem Buch zu heben. Die Gerügten zuckten zusammen und verschwanden eilig in der Vorratskammer.

Das Buch über Wohnideen war sehr aufschlussreich und die Stunde verflog im nu. Dass der Tränkemeister sich auffallend wenig um das Getuschel der Schüler kümmerte und nur kritisierte, wenn ihnen grob fahrlässige Fehler unterliefen, gab natürlich Anlass zu noch mehr Gerüchten. Ein unbekannter Magier habe Snape einen Obliviatezauber aufgehalst oder ihm ein Euphorie-Elexier untergejubelt. Denn so oft wie ihr Lehrer heute vor sich hinlächelte, war ja nicht normal.

Die vorsichtige Frage nach eventuellen Hausaufgaben wurde mit einem unwirschen Blick quittiert. „Beschreibt eine qualitativ hochwertige und vor allem sichere Feuerstelle, um Zaubertränke zu brauen, sowie die nötige Einrichtung und das Zubehör, zwei Pergamentseiten bis nächsten Montag", gab der Professor dann in Auftrag und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer, ohne die verwunderten Blicke seiner Schüler zu bemerken.

„Jetzt hat er echt eine Meise. Es laufen alle Vorbereitungen auf die ZAG-Prüfungen über reine Heiltränke wie Stärkungstrank und Blutbildungstrank und er faselt was von Feuerstelleneinrichtung."

Zum Glück hatte der Tränkemeister nicht mehr allzu viele Unterrichtstunden und somit auch nicht mehr viel Gelegenheit, seine Schüler zu verwirren.

Während des Abendessens fragte Severus Professor Dumbledore beiläufig, ob es spezielle Zauberbanne zwischen dem Erdgeschoss und dem 1. Stock gebe, die man beachten müsse. Albus verwies ihn etwas erstaunt zu Madame Pince. Baupläne und Verteidigungsmassnahmen wären am ehesten in der Bibliothek zu finden. So verbrachte Snape den Rest des Tages im Lesesaal der Hogwartsbibliothek und der Direktor versuchte vergeblich, ihn zu einem Spaziergang am See oder zu einer Partie Schach zu überreden. Snape hatte sich offensichtlich wieder in sein Eremitendasein zurückgezogen. Ab morgen würde es wohl wieder Punkteabzüge hageln und ein knurriger Snape zu ertragen sein. Seufzend zog sich Dumbledore aus dem Saal zurück und überliess den Professor seinen Recherchen.


	5. Das Schwalbennest

Der Freitag kam heran und die Schlossbewohner konnten sich noch mehr über ihren Tränkeprofessor wundern. Obwohl er sich in eine hochmütige, unheilvolle Aura zu hüllen versuchte, wirkte er doch nicht mehr so, wie man ihn von früher kannte. Sein durchdringender Blick und seine bissigen Bemerkungen fehlten und liessen ihn umgänglicher erscheinen. Auch zog er weiterhin weniger Punkte ab und verlegte die Schulstunde mit den Erstklässern gar in den Wald. Dies geschah, um den angehenden Tränkebrauern die Wichtigkeit der Kräuterkunde und das Wissen über die feinen Unterschiede zwischen Heil- und Giftpflanzen zu erläutern. „Die Blattform oder auch nur die Blütenbauweise kann darüber entscheiden, ob ihr Gift in den Trank werft oder er gelingt." Zum Schluss mussten die Schüler eine Weinrautenpflanze abzeichnen, damit sie sich das Erscheinungsbild besser einprägen konnten. Der Tag verlief sonst normal und endete mit Quidditchtraining der Slytherins am späten Nachmittag, welches Snape als Hauslehrer beaufsichtigte. Sie wollten beim nächsten Turnier gewinnen und mussten die neuen Jäger noch in Form bringen. Gegen sechs Uhr abends eilten dann alle Schüler hungrig in die Grosse Halle zum Essen. Der dunkelhaarige Zaubertranklehrer verabschiedete sich gleich nach dem Essen und schritt elegant angezogen sowie in seinen Reiseumhang gehüllt aus dem Schloss. Was er vorhatte, darüber durften die zurückbleibenden Lehrer rätseln.

Es war schon gegen acht Uhr, da tauchten zwei Gestalten vor dem Schlossgelände auf. Als diese näher kamen, erkannte man den Tränkemeister, der von einem hogwartsfremden Gentleman begleitet wurde.

Snape war darauf bedacht, seinen Gast nicht wieder so distanziert und misstrauisch zu behandeln wie zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft.

Als sie das Schloss Hogwarts betraten, gab er bereitwillig Auskunft wo die Treppen und Korridore überall hinführten. Rude hörte ihm interessiert zu, sah sich um und machte sich schon einige Notizen. Er unterbrach den Professor nur, um zu fragen, ob er sich im Schloss allgemein wohl fühle.

„Jein", bekannte Severus nach kurzem Zögern, was Rude mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm.

Dass sie bei ihrer Ankunft in der Halle vom oberen Ende der Treppe aus von einer streng aussehenden Lehrerin beobachtet wurden, merkten die beiden Männer nicht.

Rude erkundigte sich nun, ob hinter den grossen hölzernen Flügeltüren die Räumlichkeiten der Lehrer begannen.

„Nein, Maurice, dahinter befindet sich die Grosse Halle, wo alle Schüler und die Lehrer gemeinsam die Mahlzeiten einnehmen", erläuterte der Tränkemeister. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um, da er hinter sich Getuschel vernahm. Richtig, in einer der Nischen hatte sich eine Gruppe Gryffindors versteckt und flüsterten über Snape und dessen Begleiter.

„Wie ein Lehrer sieht er nicht aus."

„Eher wie ein enger Freund, wo er ihn doch so zuvorkommend behandelt."

Ruhig schritt der Lehrer zu dem Vorhang, hinter dem sich die Jugendlichen unentdeckt glaubten, und zog ihn zurück. „Ich weiss nicht, was euch das angeht." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, was Snape hervorstiess, dennoch verfehlte der Tadel seine Wirkung nicht. „Das ist absolut privat! Marsch, ab mit euch in euren Schlafsaal, ihr habt um diese Zeit auf den Korridoren nichts mehr verloren!" Der Tränkemeister unterstrich seine Worte mit einem knappen Kopfrucken in Richtung Gyffindorturm, sah den davoneilenden Schülern nach und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Gast zu.

„Entschuldige die Unterbrechung Maurice. Komm, wir gehen in mein Quartier, da können wir ungestört weiter plaudern."

Snape legte Rude freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn aus der Eingangshalle in Richtung Kerker.

„Maurice", murmelte die Verwandlungskünstlerin und drehte sich zum Direktor um, der ein Stück hinter ihr stand. „Er nennt ihn schon beim Vornamen, umarmt ihn halb und will mit ihm _plaudern_."

Dumbledore nickte gelassen und meinte: „Höre ich da etwa einen leisen Vorwurf in deiner Stimme, Minerva? Ich habe meinem Bekannten keine genauen Anweisungen gegeben. Egal, wie er vorgegangen sein mag, es scheint unserem sonst so spröden Tränkemeister gut zu bekommen."

„Gut zu bekommen?", schnaubte McGonagall. „Dank deiner Einmischung wirft sich Snape einem völlig Fremden fast an den Hals. Severus wirkte ganz anders, so ... so ..."

„Offener? Freundlicher? Empfänglicher?", schlug Albus ihr schmunzelnd vor.

„Ja, empfänglicher für was? Für noch mehr intrigante Spielchen von deiner Seite?", erwiderte Minerva und fuhr in besorgtem Ton fort. „Keine Ahnung, was die da unten nun treiben."

Der Direktor warf noch mal einen Blick in die Richtung, wohin die Beiden verschwunden waren. „Sich besser kennen lernen, eine Freundschaft aufbauen?", mutmasste er dann. Doch als er sich umwandte, war er alleine. Seine Stellvertreterin war bereits davon gerauscht.

Im Kerker sass Snape derweil mit Maurice zusammen auf seinem kleinen Ledersofa im Wohnzimmer, strich sich nervös die schwarzen Haare zurück und versuchte sich daran zu gewöhnen, jemanden so nahe neben sich zu haben.

Severus hatte seinem Gast, wie abgesprochen, zuerst seine Wohnung gezeigt. Die Besichtigung seines kalten, kargen Schlafzimmers war ihm dabei am unangenehmsten gewesen, hatte er doch sonst noch nie jemand dort rein gelassen. Jetzt hatte er den Kamin angezündet und dem Architekten einen qualitätsvollen Single-Malt-Whisky offeriert, den er seit Ewigkeiten für einen speziellen Anlass aufbewahrte. Der Tränkemeister sass neben Rude und sah diesem zu, wie er den edlen Tropfen im Glas schwenkte und dann kostete.

„Oh, ein Glen Garioch!", murmelte der Gast anerkennend. „Diese Sorte mit leicht rauchigen, floralen Geschmack findet man heute nur noch selten." Rude lehnte sich mit dem Glas in der Hand zurück und meinte nach einer Weile.

„Severus, wenn du den Stock, den du verschluckt hast, nicht bald ausspuckst, dann hast du morgen eklige Rückenschmerzen. Ganz zu Schweigen von deinem Magen, dem die nervöse Anspannung auch nicht bekommt."

Snape zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken fühlte, und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Sein Gast aber liess sich von der Abwehrhaltung nicht beirren, liess seine Hand auf Severus Rücken ruhen und sprach: „Wie willst du leben, wenn du in deiner eigenen Wohnung nicht zu atmen wagst?"

Bei jedem anderen hätte Snape die Flucht ergriffen oder hätte ihn rausgeworfen. Aber diese sanfte, freundliche Stimme und die gut gemeinten Worte liessen ihn den Zauberstab wieder weglegen. Seufzend stiess er die Luft aus, welche er vorhin angehalten hatte.

Rude nahm seine Hand aber erst weg, als Snape sich entspannte und sich zurücklehnte. „Es passiert dir nichts, auch wenn du es dir bequem machst", murmelte Maurice beruhigend und Snape nickte.

„Warum bemühst du dich so um mich?"

„Wie gesagt, ich spüre, dass du ein interessanter Mensch bist, und es sich gewiss lohnt, dich kennen zu lernen."

Eine Weile sprach nun keiner von beiden. Sie sassen nebeneinander, hingen ihren Gedanken nach und genossen die ruhige Atmosphäre vor dem Kamin.

Dann zog Snape langsam ein paar Dokumente aus seiner Jackentasche und legte sie auf den Tisch vor ihnen.

„Du bist doch Architekt. Erzähl doch mal, wie es dazu kam, dass du ein Pub für Zaubererkunden und Muggelkunden eingerichtet hast."

Mister Rude liess sich nicht lange bitten. Bald wusste Severus, dass der Geschäftsführer und die meisten der Angestellten in dem Pub Squibs waren.

Muggel, die keine Zauberei kannten, verirrten sich so gut wie nie dahin. So waren Auroren, die unverhofft auftauchten, oder auch Gespräche über magische Belange in dem Lokal kein Problem. Was den Architekten zu der Gestaltung eines solchen Pubs bewogen hatte, war die Herausforderung des Speziellen. Etwas nicht Alltägliches meistern und dabei auf die verschiedenen Bedürfnisse der Leute einzugehen, das machte den besonderen Reiz in seinem Beruf aus.

„Wie bist du denn zu diesem Quartier gekommen?", wollte Rude dann von Snape wissen. „Bist du einfach durch das Schloss gelaufen und hast irgendwann gesagt, hier will ich wohnen?"

Jetzt war es an Severus zu erklären, wie das mit der Einteilung in die vier Häuser von Hogwarts geregelt war, und dass er als Slytherin eben im Kerker einquartiert war.

„Aha, so ist das. Hm, aber dass der Lehrer zwingend in diesen Räumen hier einziehen muss, das steh doch nirgends." Maurice rutschte auf dem Sofa nach vorn und deutete auf die Einstellungsbedingungen und Hausregeln, welche Professor Snape neben den Planskizzen des Kerkers auch noch herausgesucht hatte.

Der Tränkemeister nahm die Vorschriften zur Hand und studierte sie stirnrunzelnd. Dabei warf er einen Seitenblick zu Rude.

„Was schaust du so skeptisch? Es schreibt dir niemand etwas vor", sprach Maurice die Tatsche aus, welche Severus gerade selbst entdeckt hatte. „Hm, ja, aber ...", begann er zögerlich und hob den Blick zur Decke. „Ich habe da eine Idee, einen Traum, aber ich weiss nicht ..." Unschlüssig wiegte er den Kopf hin und her und legte die Papiere weg.

Maurice lachte und stupste Snape an. „Komm, sag schon. Es interessiert mich. Du willst wohl nicht gleich hinauf in einen der Türme?"

Sein Gesprächspartner riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nicht in einen Turm. Schon etwas in die Höhe, aber nicht gleich so hoch. Ich würde gerne ... Moment, ich zeig es dir."

Der Tränkemeister nahm weitere Planskizzen vom Schloss aus der Mappe. „Also, wir sind hier unten", meinte er und zeigte auf der Skizze den Bereich. Dann blickte er lächelnd zu

Maurice. „Und ich würde gerne hier, hier und hier wohnen. In einer geräumigen 5 - Zimmerwohnung inklusive Salon."

Rude sah überrascht auf. "Ja, aber Moment, mit deiner Idee gehst du gleich durch mehrere Stockwerke. Da gibt es doch gar keine Aussparung für eine Treppe oder Ähnliches." Der Architekt hob den Blick und musterte die massive Felsdecke des Kerkers.

Enttäuscht sank Snape auf das Sofa zurück. „Wusste ich es doch, es geht nicht."

„Halt, das habe ich nicht gesagt", widersprach Rude. „Zeig noch mal die Pläne, das muss ich mir genauer anschauen."

Wenig später waren die Beiden unterwegs, begutachteten Korridore, prüften Räume, fragten Gemälde, ob sie mit einer Umplatzierung einverstanden wären und zeichneten ein, wo Zauberbanne ihr Vorhaben vereiteln könnten. So war ihre Planskizze bald mit Anmerkungen und provisorischen Einzeichnungen übersäht. Als sie auf Filch trafen, wurde dieser in eine Diskussion über Mauersteingrössen und Farbmuster verstrickt.

„Was heisst hier Farben? Schlossmauern sind nicht farbig, die sind seit der Gründung grau", murrte der Hausmeister unwirsch.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht in der ganzen Wohnung Teppiche an die Wände hängen. Im Schlafzimmer hätte ich gerne Waldgrün und einen isolierten Holzboden gegen die Kälte. Im Wohnzimmer und Arbeitszimmer wären Wände in warmen Terracotta ganz nett."

Snape wandte sich hilfesuchend an Maurice, der ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Geht alles, mein Junge. Nur die Ruhe, wir nehmen einfach passende Verschalungssteine in der gewünschten Farbe." Snape bedankte sich und fragte, ob er das gleiche kräftig gemaserte Olivenholz bekommen könne, wie er es in dem Pub schon gesehen hatte.

Rude prüfte auch den Wunsch mit der Wendeltreppe und der Terrasse auf den Planskizzen.

Filch eilte unterdessen zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Direktor, Direktor ... Professor Snape und sein Bekannter stehen auf dem Korridor und ich habe mitbekommen wie sie ... sie", stammelte Filch aufgeregt und rang nach Atem.

„Ich weiss, ich weiss", beschwichtigte Albus den Hausmeister. „Professor Snape verbringt mit Professor Rude den Abend. Mister Rude ist manchmal etwas unkonventionell, aber sie werden gewiss nichts Ungebührliches tun."

„Professoren hin oder her! Sie wollen Löcher in die Decken bohren, die Wände der geplanten 3-stöckigen Wohnung farbig verschalen, eine Wendeltreppe hochziehen und eine Terrasse bauen", ereiferte sich Argus und untermalte seinen Bericht mit Gesten.

„Hm." Nun doch etwas überrumpelt, liess sich Dumbledore in seinen Sessel zurückfallen.

„Eigentlich sollte er nur Snape etwas Freude und Zufriedenheit in sein Leben bringen und nicht gleich das halbe Schloss umbauen!"

Wenn Minerva das hörte, würde die Verwandlungslehrerin über den Ausgang seines Planes schön spotten.

„Fabrum esse suae quemque fortunae" - jeder sei seines eigenen Glückes Schmied.


	6. Schneewittchen

Nur wenige Tage später hatten die Schulferien begonnen und im Schloss wurde es ruhig. So dachte jedenfalls Snape, der diese Zeit für seine grossen Pläne nutzen wollte. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück war alles noch in schönster Ordnung. Gemächlich schritt der Zaubertränkemeister durch die Grosse Halle und musterte die wenigen Lehrer, die in den Ferien im Schloss geblieben waren. Eine seltsame Erscheinung liess ihn aber plötzlich innehalten. War das Dornröschen oder Schneewittchen, welches dort neben Albus am Tisch sass? Er wusste wohl, dass Märchenfiguren nicht einfach aus den Büchern sprangen. Doch diese junge Frau im taillierten pastellfarbenen Kleid und dem dreistufigen Schleier, anstelle eines Umhangs, sah märchenhaft einzigartig aus. Das Wort „schön" liess er nicht gelten, aber ihre Erscheinung war nicht zu verachten. Severus gab sich einen Ruck und schritt mit desinteressierter Miene zu seinem Platz.

Leise gemurmelte Morgengrüsse seiner Lehrerkollegen erwiderte er mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. Er hatte aber noch nicht einmal den ersten Schluck gekostet, als Dumbledore begann, seinem Gast die Lehrer vorzustellen.

„Der etwas düster wirkende Herr am Ende des Tisches ist unsere Fachkraft für Zaubertränke", hörte Snape den Schulleiter sagen und runzelte die Stirn. Fachkraft? Was für eine neuartige Ausdrucksweise benutzte Albus denn heute? Dieser fuhr ungerührt fort: „Die reizende Dame zu meiner rechten Seite ist Miss Tamara, eine exzellente Schneiderin, die ich dafür gewinnen konnte, individuelle Roben für die Schule Hogwarts zu entwerfen."

Schneewittchen war also Schneiderin, das erklärte auch ihr Kostüm. Während die anderen Lehrer die junge Frau begrüssten, hörte Severus der weiteren Unterhaltung gar nicht mehr zu. Scheinbar hochkonzentriert türmte er Schinken, Spargel und Gurkenscheiben auf seine Frühstücksbrote, mit seinen Gedanken war er aber schon bei dem wichtigen Treffen mit seinem Architekten.

Seine neugierigen Kollegen und ihre vielen Fragen ermöglichten es Severus, unbehelligt seine Mahlzeit einzunehmen und sich dann in die Kerkerräume zurück zu ziehen. Dort wurde er bald von Maurice aufgesucht, der eine Aktenmappe dabei hatte. Heute war ein wichtiger Tag, Snape sollte den Vertrag für die ausgehandelten Umbauarbeiten unterschreiben. Zuvor wollte er das Dokument aber genau durchlesen, um Unstimmigkeiten auszuschliessen.

Gegenüber von dem Tränkemeister setzte sich Mister Rude an den Tisch und beobachtete diesen, wie er den Text studierte. Den Schreibstift hatte Severus schon in der Hand und schickte sich an zu unterzeichnen, da hob er plötzlich den Kopf.

„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage, etwas das mir schon länger durch den Kopf geht", wandte er sich an Maurice Rude. Dieser bat ihn, er möge die Frage unverzagt stellen, er würde sie gerne beantworten, wenn er könne.

„Sag mal, damals an jenem Abend, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben. Wie bist du überhaupt in jene Gassen gekommen, wo ich entlang lief? Dort gibt es für einen Architekten doch nichts Interessantes und auch keine Abendunterhaltung für jemanden wie dich. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, welcher Zufall es wollte, dass sich unsere Wege gekreuzt haben", sprach Snape seine Gedanken aus.

Mister Rude zögerte einige Sekunden zu lange mit der Antwort, so dass der Tränkemeister ihn scharf anblickte. „Sei bitte ehrlich. Wie kam es, dass du mich getroffen hast?"

Nun seufzte Maurice und verschränkte die Hände. „Ich wurde gebeten, dir die Möglichkeit zu geben Kontakte zu knüpfen, Freundschaften einzugehen. Dir zu helfen nicht mehr so einsam zu sein. Dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich nur zustimmte, wenn von dir nicht eine nachvollziehbare Ablehnung meiner Person kommen würde. Es war niemals meine Absicht, jemanden zu etwas zu zwingen. Mein Freundschaftsangebot war immer ehrlich und niemals ein Auftrag."

Snape hatte den Schreibstift neben das Dokument gelegt und starrte Maurice eine ganze Weile schweigend an. Dieser wartete völlig ruhig und ohne Anzeichen eines schlechten Gewissens auf eine Reaktion des Tränkemeisters.

„Du wurdest gebeten, also hat dich jemand geschickt", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Mann. Einen Moment flackerte Misstrauen und Furcht in seinen Augen auf, doch als er sich das Verhalten von Rude und seine Worte eben durch den Kopf gehen liess, war er sich sicher, dass Maurice ihn nie bedrängt hatte. Dennoch musste Severus wissen, was der Auslöser für ihr geplantes Kennenlernen gewesen war.

„Wer?", fragte er in die Stille hinein.

Maurice hielt seinem Blick stand und antwortete offen: „Albus Dumbledore, er kannte mich von früher."

„Albus?", rief Snape verärgert aus. „Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. An seine gut gemeinten Versuche, mit mir meine Freizeit zu gestalten, kann ich mich gut erinnern. Gab es noch weitere Abmachungen zwischen euch? Gespräche über mich?"

Der Architekt schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gab keine Abmachungen, nur eine Bitte, der ich aus freiem Willen nachkam. Wenn ich die nähere Bekanntschaft mit dir nicht hätte machen wollen, dann hätte ich es auch nicht getan. Wie ich schon im ersten Moment unseres Kennenlernens sagte, du bist eine interessante Persönlichkeit."

Severus entspannte sich etwas, hakte aber nach: „Gab es Diskussionen über meine Person mit dem Schulleiter?"

„Nein!", erwiderte Maurice ganz entschieden. „Er hat zwar nachgefragt, doch ich habe nur bestätigt, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Alles Weitere ging ihn nichts an."

Mister Rude war sich der eingehenden Musterung durch den Tränkemeister bewusst. Inwieweit ihre freundschaftliche Beziehung durch diese Offenlegung gelitten hatte, würde sich noch erweisen.

"Nun", brummte Snape immer noch etwas missgestimmt. „Wie dem auch sei, der Vertrag ist ok. Über den Rest werden wir uns in der nächsten Zeit noch unterhalten."

Schwungvoll setzte Severus seinen Namen unter die Dokumente und schob das Doppel dem Architekten rüber.

Dieser wollte den Vertrag erleichtert einpacken, als ihn ein kräftiges Pochen aufhorchen liess.

Snape blickte stirnrunzelnd zur Türe und erhob sich dann, um zu öffnen. Sekunden später wünschte er, es nicht getan zu haben. Die zierliche Dame Tamara stand im weissen Seidenkostüm und luftigem Cape vor ihm. Auf dem Arm trug sie eine cremefarbene Herrenrobe mit Brokatsaum und Ziernähten. Der Meister der Zaubertränke musterte ihre ganze Erscheinung mit immer grösser werdenden Augen. „Nein!", blaffte er dann. „Ganz gewiss nicht."

Die Frau war zurückgezuckt und fragte verwirrt: „Was meinen Sie mit, nein. Ich habe doch noch gar nichts gesagt."

Severus blickte über die Schulter kurz zu Mister Rude und stürmte dann davon. „Ich muss hier ganz dringend etwas klären", hörte man ihn von Weitem antworten. Der Architekt war ebenfalls zur Türe gekommen und beschwichtigte die verdutzte Schneiderin. Die schlechte Laune des Professors habe ziemlich sicher nichts mit ihr persönlich zu tun, versuchte er freundlich zu vermitteln.

Einige Stockwerke höher sassen Minerva McGonagall und Dumbledore im Büro des Schuleiters und studierten einen Katalog.

„Ich dachte wir waren uns doch einig, alle Modelle mit Schleier nicht in Betracht zu ziehen. Besser wäre ein etwas festerer Stoff, wenn es sein muss auch aus Samt", bemerkte McGonagall gerade.

Ihr Gesprächspartner deutete auf das Bild eines geschmückten Kleides. „Dieses Modell hat einen ganz anderen Schnitt und ist mit den kräftigen Farben ein echter Blickfang."

Im nächsten Moment flog mit einem Knall die Türe auf und Minerva fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Deine Drohung gegen die unschuldigen Wasserspeier am Fuss der Treppe war nicht sehr nett", begrüsste Albus den hereinstürmenden Professor. Snape ging nicht darauf ein und bat seine Kollegin, ihn mit Albus einen Moment allein zu lassen.

Minerva blickte in das finstere Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, dann zu Dumbledore und dem Katalog der Schneiderin. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln verliess sie das Büro, dennoch hörte sie wie Snape explodierte.

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, nein, ich werde nicht heiraten! Weder Maurice Rude und schon gar nicht Schneewittchen!"

Einige Augenblicke herrschte Ruhe, dann antwortete Dumbledore überrascht: „Wer ist Schneewittchen und warum solltest du heiraten?"

Severus hatte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibtisch abgestützt und funkelte seinen Mentor zornig an. „Hör auf den Unschuldigen zu spielen, Albus. Maurice hat es mir gesagt, wie unser erstes Treffen zustande kam und auch, dass du dich nachher erkundigt hast, wie ich reagiert habe. Heute das genau gleiche Spiel. Eine liebreizende Dame, welche du nach Hogwarts eingeladen hast, klopft an meine Türe und hat bereits einen Hochzeitsanzug für mich mit dabei. Das Kleid von Miss Tamara ist schneeweiss und auch ihr hauchdünnes Cape ist von gleicher Farbe. So dürfte die Frage nach Schneewittchen geklärt sein."

Wieder schwiegen beide Männer, bis Dumbledore seufzend erklärte: „Severus, ich hatte die Schneiderin lediglich gebeten, dir ein Beispiel eines möglichen Festumhangs für den Abschlussball zu zeigen und bei der Kleiderauswahl im Katalog hier beratend zur Seite zu stehen."

Professor Snape schüttelte den Kopf, griff aber doch zu dem bebilderten Heft auf dem Schreibtisch und blätterte ein paar Seiten um. „Wie kommst du zu der Annahme, ich bräuchte neue Kleidung?"

„Nun ein bisschen Farbe hier und da wäre doch nicht schlecht, meinst du nicht auch", versuchte ihm der Schulleiter die Sache schmackhaft zu machen. Snape schüttelte wiederholt den Kopf und warf den Katalog zurück auf den Schreibtisch. „Albus, du bist nicht meine Mutter und schwarz ist sehr wohl eine Farbe, nämlich die Meinige. Halte dich bitte aus meinem Privatleben raus, es ist für alle angenehmer."

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg in die Kerker. Unten bei den Wasserspeiern wäre er beinahe mit Miss Tamara zusammen gestossen. Beide sahen sich abschätzend an, dann schien Snape eine Idee zu haben und er bedeutete der jungen Frau, ihm zu folgen. „Haben Sie zufällig einige schwarze Herrenroben mit elegantem Schnitt und Silberfäden so dünn wie Spinnweben?", fragte der Tränkemeister freundlich, während sie gemeinsam zu den Treppen hinab in die Kerker schritten. Die Schneiderin nickte vorsichtig. „Dann hätte ich einen interessanten Auftrag für Sie." Miss Tamara folgte dem Professor erst zögerlich, dann aber neugierig aufhorchend.

„Haben Sie in Ihrem Sortiment auch schwarze Festroben, die Sie mir empfehlen können?" Severus war auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz stehen geblieben und blickte interessiert auf die zweite Broschüre, welche Miss Tamara in den Händen hielt.

Die Schneiderin musterte ihn von der Seite, wie um Mass zu nehmen, blätterte dann in dem Katalog und meinte: „Wie wäre es mit diesem Gothic Mantel aus der viktorianischen Epoche, figurbetont geschnitten, gefüttert mit Baumwolle, mit Zierknöpfen am Verschluss und Manschetten-Ärmeln." Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und murrte: „Figurbetonter Gothic Mantel? Wie darf ich das verstehen?" Die Diskussion der beiden ging weiter, und bis sie Kerker erreichten, waren sie sich fast schon einig geworden.

Maurice Rude stand noch bei der Wohnungstüre von Snape, welche dieser zuvor in der Eile offen gelassen hatte, und blickte neugierig dem ungleichen Paar entgegen. Was immer an der Dame den Professor erzürnt haben mochte, jetzt schien er geradezu begeistert von ihren Anregungen zu sein. Miss Tamara blickte auf das von Snape gewählte Modell in dem Katalog, hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und nickte dann eifrig. Daraufhin bat der Professor die Schneiderin, doch noch heute bei ihm Mass zu nehmen. Voller Vorfreude erläuterte Snape seinem erstaunten Kollegen Maurice seinen Kleiderwunsch. Er würde bei dem bevorstehenden Ball nicht wie viele andere ein schnulzig süsses Bonbonkostüm tragen. Severus hatte für sich einen eleganten Gehrock ausgewählt. Dieser war nicht ganz so lange wie ein Mantel aber reichte doch bis knapp unter die Knie und war unterhalb der Taille, für die Beinfreiheit beim Tanzen, weit geschnitten. Das ganze Gewand, auch die Manschettenumschläge, war aus nachtschwarzem Baumwollstoff. Consuetudo altera natura - die Gewohnheit ist die zweite Natur des Menschen. Doch durch die dezente Stickerei mit den hauchdünnen Silberfäden, die er sich von der Schneiderin wünschte, bekam die schwarze Festrobe eine ganz besondere Note. Jeder hatte seinen persönlichen Stil!


End file.
